Blast To The Past
by Sinister Slayer
Summary: Set in Season 7. Buffy goes to sleep after a training session with the potentials but when she wakes up she finds that she isn't where she's supposed to be. Don't wanna give too much away.
1. Leaving Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy characters yada yada yada.

Rating: T, just incase. There may be some fowl language and violence.

A/N: Reviews are always welcome weather they're good or bad. I like to know how I'm doing. I hope you all enjoy!

Leaving Normal

Buffy and Spike are outside in the grave yard training the potential slayers for battle. A vampire has risen and the two warriors are letting Kennedy, Rona, Vi, Amanda and some others take care of the slaying while they look on and make sure everything goes smoothly.

"Don't let him corner you. Anticipate his moves. Use his strength to your advantage," Buffy yells to guide them. "Spike keep an eye on them. I'm going to go check on Faith, Robin and the others."

Spike nods his head, "Right love, looks like they've got things under control here."

Buffy begins to walk to the other end of the grave yard where Faith and Robin are training the newer potentials by show. Buffy knows that Faith has never been the one to sit back and watch so she gave her the new kids. Faith and Robin have been taking the newer potentials out and pretty much showing them how it's done. Mostly Faith does the fighting and Robin does the explanation of how. When Buffy finds them, Faith is in the middle of fighting a vampire.

"You all see what she did there? She used her opponent's strength to her advantage. She knew he was coming in for a hard punch and by dodging that she caused him to lose balance putting the advantage back in her favor," Robin said as he explained what Faith was doing.

Buffy stepped behind them, "That's what being a slayer is all about people. You have to anticipate, know his strengths and weaknesses as well as your own. Us his against him and yours in your favor, and most importantly trust your instincts."

Faith stakes the vampire she was fighting in one swift movement. "Dang B, I wish I was as good with the words as you are. It would make this whole teaching thing a lot easier," Faith said as she caught her breath and walked towards the others.

Buffy smiled, "Yea well what can you do? Some people got it and some people…well you…don't." Faith just smiled and laughed a little. The two slayers had been getting along quite well since Faith came back. Buffy was finally beginning to trust her more and she was actually living up to that trust.

"So what are you doin on this side of the grave yard B? You checkin up on me?" Faith asked with a small half smile.

Buffy smiled back. "You know me Faith, I've gotta see for myself how everything's going. Don't take it personally I do it for everyone. So how are things going here? Are you guys starting to understand things better?" Buffy asked the potentials.

They all nodded their heads slightly worried that they were going to have to fight soon as well. Just as they were nodding a vampire began to rise out of the earth behind them. They didn't hear it or see it but Buffy, Faith and Robin did.

"Good," Buffy said shrugging her head to point to the vampire behind them. "It's your turn."

The girls turned around and immediately began to shake but when the vampire attacked them it was as if the fear was suppressed and they knew exactly what to do.

Buffy, Faith and Robin watched as the potentials fought. "I know you don't like to watch Faith but you think you can handle keeping an eye on them?" Buffy asked.

Faith nodded, "Yea no prob. I got this."

Buffy nodded and began walking back to Spike and the others. When she got there she saw that the potentials had killed the vampire and were now going through a drill with Spike. She looked on at them and smiled. She was so proud. At first she had been worried that her army was going to be nothing but a group of scared little girls but they were shaping up to look pretty good. She was also proud of Spike. He was a completely different man. He was dedicated to doing good and he was doing a hell of a job of it. He had become a real champion and she was finally noticing.

She walked towards them and when they saw her they stopped their fighting and waited for instructions. "Ok girls, you did well today. I think we're done for the night." A look of relief appeared on the girls' faces and even Spike seemed happy to call it a night. As everyone was walking back towards the house Buffy stopped Spike, "Faith and Robin are watching the others. I let them fight tonight. They should be done by now. I think Faith thinks I don't trust her though cuz I keep checking up so can you go over there and let them know we're good for the night?"

"Yea, sure love. I'll meet you back at the house then," Spike said as he began to walk in the direction of the other potentials.

As he walked away Buffy yelled to him, "Spike?" He stopped and turned around. "Thank you…for everything." He just looked at her and smiled. Then he continued his walk.

When Buffy and the others got back Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Andrew and Anya were all grabbing some food and drinks out of the fridge and closet. They knew that when Buffy and the potentials got back they would be starving. Everyone walked inside and went strait for the food except for Kennedy and Buffy.

Kennedy went strait to Willow first. "Hey there," she said smiling suggestively at Willow.

Willow smiled back, "Hi." She put her arms around Kennedy and kissed her passionately. When they parted Kennedy was shocked. She was usually the aggressor in their relationship. "What?" Willow said with a smile, "I missed you."

Buffy went to Dawn and put her arm around her. They watched the others eat. "So how did the training go?" Dawn asked.

"Good, lots of slayage, no human fatalities. What more could you ask for?" Buffy said with sarcasm in her voice.

As the girls were eating, Faith, Spike, Robin and the other girls came in. As soon as the girls walked in the door they went strait for the food, including Faith. Spike looked at Buffy quick and then went strait downstairs. Robin walked towards Xander, Anya and Andrew. The four of them just watched the others eat. "Wow…they sure can eat," Robin said with an impressed look on his face.

"Yea…you should see our grocery bills," Andrew said bitterly.

The other three just looked at him and tried to hold back they're laughter. "You are a very strange little person," Anya said.

Buffy walked up to the counter where the girls were stuffing their faces, "ok girls now lets rap it up when your done and get some sleep. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The potentials, Andrew and Dawn all went off to bed leaving Buffy, Willow, Xander, Faith, Giles, Robin and Anya in the kitchen alone. After they all talked for a while Anya and Robin said goodnight and then went home to their own apartments. Slowly, one by one, the others went off to bed as well until just Buffy was left awake. When she was finally alone she got something to eat.

When the slayer was finished eating she walked into the living room. She looked around and saw Xander and Giles sleeping on the coaches surrounded by Andrew and some potentials on the floor. Then she went upstairs and into Dawn's room. She saw Dawn sleeping in her bed also surrounded by potential slayers in sleeping bags. She closed Dawn's door and moved on the Willow's room. This was her nightly routine lately. She was the last to go to sleep and before she would go she always checked up on everyone first.

She opened Willow's door to see Willow and Kennedy sleeping soundly in Willow's bed and more potentials on the floor around them. She closed the door and went into her own bedroom. More potentials were scattered on her floor including Faith sprawled out near the closet. She climbed into bed and thought for a while before finally falling asleep.

When morning came the alarm clock rang and Buffy groaned, "Mmm…I don't remember setting that thing this early." She hit the snooze button and closed her eyes.

Then a woman walked into her room, "Buffy wake up."

Buffy was still half asleep, she didn't even open her eyes. "Mmm…five more minutes," Buffy mumbled.

"You've already had ten extra minutes young lady," the woman said with disappointment, "come on get up. It's time for school."

Buffy opened her eyes with confusion, "School?" she said. She hadn't been to school in a long time. What was she talking about? Buffy sat up but she wasn't where she thought she was, or at least she didn't think she was. There were no potential slayers anywhere, not even empty sleeping bags. She was still in her room but things looked a little different. It almost looked like her room looked when she was in high school.

The woman was in her closet putting something away. When she came out she looked at Buffy. "Buffy...is everything ok sweetheart?" she asked.

Buffy looked at the woman in her room. Her mouth was wide open, she was in shock. She got up out of bed and stood in front of the woman.

The woman looked at her confused, "Buffy? What is it?"

Buffy looked at her with her eyes wide as could be, "Mom?"


	2. What The Hell Is Going On?

What The Hell Is Going On?

Buffy just stands there for a moment starring at the woman who looks like her mother. She knows it can't be her mother though. Her mother is dead.

Buffy mom looks at her with great confusion on her face, "Buffy what is it? What's wrong?"

Buffy's face immediately turns from shocked to extremely angry, "What the hell do you think your trying to pull? I know this trick remember? Now get out!"

"What are you talking about Buffy? And don't you dare talk to your mother that way young lady. Now get dressed and get to school," her mother said with a disappointed look on her face.

Buffy was still very upset. She know that the First was low enough to appear as her and remind her every time that she has died but she had always hoped that it wouldn't use her mother to taunt her. She had to fight back the tears of seeing this image of her mother that she knew was evil. And it still wasn't giving up either. Why was the First doing this? What was the point? She tried to put on a good face so that she could show the First that this wasn't bothering her. She looked it in the eyes and said, "Fine…you wanna play this game. Go ahead, but I'm telling you right now…it doesn't bother me one bit." Buffy stormed out of the room.

Joyce looked very confused and annoyed with her daughter now. She stormed out the door after her and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Now you listen to me young lady I don't know what your problem is but will not talk to me like that and you are going to tell me what the hell is going on right now," she said with a fierce face.

Buffy turned around looking very angry about to yell some extreme words at the First evil imitating her mother when she realized, she had just touched her. The First could take the form of the dead but it couldn't touch anything and her mother had just firmly grabbed her shoulder. She looked into her mother's eyes. It was her. It was really her mother, she could tell. She just looked at her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't understand what was going on.

Joyce, still looking quite annoyed, said, "Well? Say something Buffy. What is going on with you this morning?"

"That's a good question," Buffy said as tears started to appear in her eyes. She hugged her mother tightly as tears began to run down her face, "Mom? It's really you. God I missed you so much."

Joyce hugged her back with a smile. She was very confused but Buffy didn't hug her often so she thought she would just enjoy it for a second and then find out what was going on. When they pulled away from their embrace Joyce looked at Buffy and asked, "Buffy…what's going on? You just saw me last night…remember…before you went to bed? I never knew 8 hours was a long enough time to miss someone so much."

Now Buffy was also looking confused, "last night?" she asked. "I saw you last night?"

"Ok now you're just creeping me out honey. What is wrong with you?" her mother asked.

Buffy tried to go over everything that had happened last night and this morning in her head. She had no idea what was going on, "I have no idea." She remembered something about when she woke up. Her mother had told her to get up for school. She looked at her mother and asked, "School? You told me to get up for school."

Joyce looked at her watch with shock, "specking of…you're going to be late. We can talk about this on the way when I drop you off. Now go get dressed." She started to walk downstairs.

Buffy stopped her, "wait mom…school? What school?"

"Very funny young lady. High school remember? Your final year that you have to actually attend to graduate," Joyce said.

Buffy was still very confused but she was starting to figure at least one thing out…where she was. "What year is it?" she asked.

"What? Its 1999 you know that. Now get dressed…quickly," Joyce said as she looked at her watch with worry.

"1999?" she said to herself as her mother went downstairs. She was still very confused. She guessed that somehow she must have traveled back in time or something. She just didn't know how or why. "Giles!" She ran to her room and got dressed as fast as she could. She knew that Giles would be the school librarian still so all she could think of right now was to get to school and see Giles. If anyone could figure out what was going on Giles could.

When she finished getting dressed she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everything looked the same but different. The whole house had the mom touch that Buffy had missed so much during the past two years. When she got to the kitchen she saw her mom making her a quick breakfast. She could help but smile. Whatever was happening was driving her crazy because she didn't understand it but when she saw her mother all of that confusion went away. She didn't realize just how much she had missed her. It had been such a long time and seeing her again made her so happy.

When Joyce turned around she saw Buffy standing there, "oh good your ready. I made you bagel but you're going to have to eat it on the way. Now let's go we're already running late as it is."

Buffy smiled and walked to her mother and gave her another giant hug. "I love you mom. I just wanted you to know that," she said as she pulled away from their embrace. She grabbed her bagel and walked towards the door, "ok…I'm ready."

Her mother stood there for a second looking confused but happy. "Such a strange girl," she said to herself as she walked out the door behind Buffy.

When Buffy got to school she said goodbye to her mother and gave her a kiss on the check. During the car ride there her mother had asked her what was going on this morning. She asked why Buffy was acting so weird. Buffy thought it might be best if she doesn't worry her mom right now so she just told her that she had a weird dream that confused her when she woke up. She told her she would tell her about it later.

When she got out of the car she went strait for the library. It was so weird being back in the old school. She remembered where everything was as if she had just been there yesterday. She even remembered her locker combination which was irrelevant of course but still cool.

When she got to the doors of the library so many memories came flooding back. The time they destroyed the master in that very library, the time she found Kendra dead and was almost arrested, all of the vigorous training that was done with Giles. A lot of things had happened in that old library.

She walked through the doors to see Giles and Wesley arguing about something as they always were. "Oh boy," she said to herself. She had forgotten that Wesley would be here. Seeing him there also made her realize that this must be towards the end of the school year because if it were the beginning Wes wouldn't be there.

She walked into the library far enough for them to acknowledge that she was there. Giles saw her first, "oh hello Buffy. How did patrolling go last night?"

Before Buffy could say a word Wesley chimed in, "Excuse me have you forgotten that I am her watcher? You are merely her librarian. I will ask the questions involving the slaying." They both looked at him waiting to hear what else he had to say. "Right then…hello Buffy. How was patrolling?" he asked.

Buffy just smiled and shock her head. It was the same old Wes, always trying to be in control when he really has no idea what he's doing. "That's a good question," Buffy said, "only problem is…I have no idea what the answer is."

The two watchers looked at her with confusion. Giles stood up, "what do you mean? Is everything alright?"

Buffy started to try and explain, "Well…not exactly. I'm not who you think I am. I mean I'm still me, I'm still Buffy, I'm just not this Buffy." Both watchers still looked extremely confused. Buffy tried to start again, "I'm not from this time. I'm 22 years old not 18. I'm from four years from now." She still got no reaction from the confused men. "This is going to be harder to explain then I thought."

To be continued…


	3. I Think I Know Why

I Think I Know Why

Giles and Wesley still looked very confused but finally Giles spoke, "I don't understand. You're Buffy…but from the future?"

"Yes…I think. I'm just as confused as you guys are trust me. When I went to bed last night I was 22 years old in the year 2003 and when I woke up I was in my 18 year old body in 1999. That's pretty much all I know. I have no idea how I got here or why I'm here," Buffy tried to explain.

Wesley walked towards Buffy studying her with his eyes, "That's remarkable. Are you sure that you've traveled back in time? I have never heard of such a thing actually being possible in all my years of studying the supernatural."

"Pretty sure. I don't know how else to explain it," Buffy answered.

Giles wasn't really convinced, "Now Buffy are you sure you didn't just have a dream that you were in the future? You do tend to have very realistic dreams."

Buffy looked at him with an annoyed look, "Right that's what happened I some how had a realistic dream that gave every single detail of the next four years. There's no way Giles. I have a very vivid memory of the past…I mean…next four years of my life. There's no way I dreamed them."

"No I suppose not then. I just don't understand. Like Wesley, I too have never read or heard anything about this ever happening before," Giles said while cleaning his glasses.

Buffy looked down at the ground slightly frustrated. "Great…I'm four years in the past and I don't know how or why I'm here and the one person I thought could help me figure that out has even less of an idea then I have. I need to know what's going on Giles. I'm needed back in my time. I mean for all I know I could just be in an alternate universe somewhere and not in my universe. I'm needed there."

"I truly am sorry Buffy but I'm just as confused as you are," Giles said feeling bad that he couldn't help. "But don't worry Buffy we will figure this out."

"Yes we will work together and try and figure this all out," Wesley said trying to take charge as usual. "Although I must say this couldn't have come at a worse time with the mayor's ascension coming up."

Buffy looked at them and smiled. She remembered the major's ascension at graduation when they blew up the school. She giggled a little, "Don't worry about that guys we're going to band the class together to fight him and his vampire cult and then we blow up the library with him in it. There…problem salved now let's focus on why I'm here."

The two watchers looked at her quite stunned. Wesley spoke up, "Yes of course. The demon that the mayor will ascend to can be destroyed by fire. It's brilliant."

Buffy smiled at Giles and then said, "trust me…we've got way bigger things to worry about in my time then the mayor. Remember the First evil? The one that tried to make Angel kill himself?"

Giles nodded, "Yes I remember."

Buffy continued, "Well it got tired of waiting for other evil beings to take over the world so it's doing the job itself. The First is smart. It's been using the bringers to kill all potential slayers around the world and when it gets them it's going to go after Faith and then me. After we're gone there will be no one to stop the Hellmouth from opening and the army of Turok-Han from rising and bringing the world into darkness. Short version…end of the world."

Both watchers look stunned. All of this was a little too much for them to take all at once. Everything was happening so fast.

Giles finally spoke, "Sounds like you have your hands full there."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, we definitely do."

"We?" Giles asked, "Umm…I don't want to sound childish but…am I with you as well?"

Buffy looked at him and smiled, "Duh Giles," she said, "Like I could do it without you."

Giles smiled back at her. Wesley now looked anxious to know about his future, "Umm…I'm sorry but…am I there too?"

Buffy's smile went away, "Sorry Wes but your not." Wesley's face turned white. He thought she meant that he didn't make it that long. Buffy realized that this was what he was thinking and quickly corrected herself, "Oh no Wes…I mean your not there in Sunnydale with us. You're still alive, you're just in L.A."

Wesley looked confused. He couldn't figure out why he would ever go to L.A. Before he could ask though Giles began speaking first, "I'm sorry Buffy we shouldn't be asking you about the future. There could be great consequences if we knew our futures. Things might change drastically and it might not be for the best even if you mean it to be."

Wesley still wanted to know about his future very badly but he knew Giles was right, "Yes…Mr. Giles is right. You probably shouldn't tell us any more about the future unless it is absolutely necessary."

Buffy stood there and thought for a moment. Even when she realized that she had been sent to the past she didn't even think about how she might change the future. Now she kept going through in her head all of the bad things that had happened over those four years. Angel had left her and gone to L.A., her mother had died, she herself had died and been brought back to life, Willow almost destroyed the world because Tara died. She knew that she could stop most of these things if not all of them from happening just by knowing that they were going to happen. Then she realized that she didn't really have time to think about those things now. Right now she had to find out how she got there and most importantly why she was there.

Buffy was about to say something when Willow, Oz and Xander walked into the library. Seeing them felt so weird. Xander looked so much younger and Willow was with Oz. Seeing her made Buffy realize that Willow was the one that had changed the most out of everyone. She was a powerful witch who had almost destroyed the world, and she was also gay. The Willow she saw in front of her was the shy Willow that only knew a few little spells and was dating a werewolf. It wasn't until then that she realized how different everything really was and how hard it was going to be to adjust in this reality.

The three friends walked towards Buffy. Xander sat down on a chair and Willow and Oz, hand in hand, stopped in front of Buffy. Willow spoke, "Hey Buffy. How's it going?"

Before Buffy could answer Giles spoke, "I'm afraid we have a new problem at hand."

Xander rolled his eyes, "Oh great…a NEW problem? Just what we need as if the whole Faith turning evil and the mayor's ascension thing wasn't enough. All right watcher boys what's the sitch?"

Wesley answered, "I'm afraid it's slightly more complicated then our problems with the mayor."

"Well that doesn't sound good," Willow said with a worried voice, "More complicated then the mayor's ascension…ok now I'm scared."

Buffy looked at Giles and Wesley with an annoyed face, "Don't worry Will I'm hoping it's not as bad as these two are making it sound. It's no big deal at all really. I've just been sent back to the past is all. See in my world I'm really 22 years old but somehow I got sent back in time four years. We were just about to try and figure out how and why."

The three kids looked at her with confusion and then Oz spoke, "Cool."

Xander stood up, "Wait just a second here. You're from the future? In that case the important question isn't how or why. The important question is do you remember the scores to any very important football or baseball games that can make Xander lots of money?"

Willow looked at Xander with disgust, "Xander?"

"What? I was just kidding," Xander said as he sat back down, "Sort of," he added. "So time travel huh? This world amazes me more and more everyday."

Giles was getting annoyed, "Can we please focus on the issue at hand? We need to figure out how and why future Buffy is here. Now from what you've told us the best guess I can think of is that things are very stressful in your time. You're under a lot of pressure to try and stop the First evil. Maybe somehow you were sent back because you're supposed to change something. Possibly something that will make things easier for you…help you with something or other."

"Yes, I was just thinking the same thing," Wesley contributed. "The only other thing I could think of would be some type of magic your enemy has done but it wouldn't really make any sense for them to just send you back in time where you could actually change things and better prepare."

"Precisely," Giles offered. "There are also very few beings, good or evil, that have the kind of power to send someone back in time. It requires the kind of power that only higher beings posses."

"That does make sense, but what could it be and why is it that I'm here of all the times in my life?" Buffy asked with confusion.

Giles, also looking confused, said, "I'm not sure. I know I said that you shouldn't tell us anything else about the future but you may have to if we are to figure out what it is you need to change. Is there anything significant that happens in the next few days or weeks even that you think might have anything to do with your time?"

As Buffy sat there and thought Xander interjected, "Wait the First evil? You mean the one that tried to get Angel to kill himself? What does it have to do with anything?"

"In Buffy's time the First evil is killing potential slayers trying to get rid of the slayer line so that no one can stop it from opening the Hellmouth and destroying the world," Wesley answered.

Xander still looked confused responded, "Oh…great."

Giles looked at Buffy, "Can you think of anything?"

She couldn't really think of anything that was big enough to have anything to do with the First. The only really significant events she could think of wouldn't take place for another year or so. She finally answered, "No…I can't think of anything it could be that happens soon. Only things that happen in a year or so," she said as she looked at the ground. Even thinking about the other things, such as when her mom dies and when she dies, still made her feel upset. She continued, "And even those things wouldn't have much to do with the First I don't think."

Giles looked very confused still. That was his only idea that would make any sense so now he was clueless and didn't know what to say. "Right…well then…I'm not sure what else it could be to be honest. It's very strange in deed."

Buffy looked upset. She felt so helpless and she knew that the others did too because they didn't know what to tell her. "So…what now then? What do we do?"

Giles looked at her helplessly, "I'm not sure."


	4. Angel

Angel

For a while the six of them just stand there, none of them knowing what to say. Then Cordelia walks in and breaks the silence. She sees the confused and upset looks on everyone's faces, "Oh no…who died?"

Giles looked at her slightly annoyed, "No one died Cordelia."

Now Cordy looked confused, "Oh…well then what are your problems?"

Willow spoke up, "Buffy's from four years into the future and we don't know how or why she's here."

"Oh," Cordelia smiled, "What am I like in the future? Am I a famous actress yet? I mean yes I'm an actress I know that but have I made it into any big movies yet with any big stars?"

Buffy looked at her and smiled. Leave it to Cordelia to turn a situation like this into her own advantage. "Sorry Cordy…you chose a different career actually."

"What? But I've always wanted to be an actress…why would I turn my back on that?" she asked anxious to hear the answer.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, "You found something you were more passionate about Cordy. In the future you actually become a really good person. You help lots of people every day."

"Great…that's just like me to give up on my dreams to help others. Why do I have to be so selfless?" Cordelia said disgusted with herself.

Xander started laughing out loud and couldn't stop. When he finally stopped laughing he spoke, "You…helping others instead of yourself? Ha-ha…that's a good one Buffy. How does she really turn out?"

Giles stops the fight, "That's enough you two. Buffy shouldn't be telling us anything about our futures there could be dyer consequences."

Buffy thinks for a moment, "That's it."

"What's it?" Willow asks.

When Buffy was telling Cordelia about her future she remembered that she works for Angel in L.A. That's something significant that happens soon, Angel leaves her and goes to L.A. "Angel," Buffy began, "He's going to leave soon. When is prom?"

"Next week," Xander answered, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Buffy looked down at the ground in sorrow, "It's soon then."

The others still don't understand. "I don't understand Buffy. What's soon and what does it have to do with Angel?" Giles asks.

"Angel is going to brake up with me before prom," Buffy says.

Willow looks at her with a frown, "Oh Buffy…I'm so sorry. Why would he do that? You guys love each other so much."

Buffy looked down at the ground in remembrance. She remembered how in love they were and it always made her so upset to think about it. "It's ok Will. He had a good reason. He wants me to have a normal life that I can never have with him. He stays until graduation is over so he can help us fight but then he goes to L.A. because neither one of us could stand seeing each other and not being able to be with each other. Maybe he wasn't supposed to leave. Maybe he is supposed to be there to fight with me. Maybe that's why I was sent back."

"That may be it I suppose," Giles said.

Buffy looked at him, "So I guess I'll go to Angel's tonight after sunset and talk to him."

Giles looked unsure, "Umm…right…yes I suppose that's what you should do but…what do you plan on saying?"

Buffy looked a little upset, "I'm not sure but I guess I have all day to figure it out."

Wesley spoke up, "Yes what are you going to do till then?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. I'm defiantly not in a going to class mood though. I haven't been to school in like…almost two years and I don't really plan on doing it again."

Willow looked shocked, "Buffy? You didn't go to college? I thought for sure you'd go to college."

Buffy corrected herself, "Well I did go," she looked down at the ground, "But…things kind of got in the way and I had to drop out."

Xander was very anxious to hear about what things were like in the future despite what Giles had said. "Well it sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do Buff," he said as he put his arm around her, "I wasn't in a going to class kind of mood either."

The others were just as anxious as Xander was to know about the future. Willow joined in, "Yea me either. We'll keep you company while you wait for sundown, Buffy. We can go…mini golfing or something and then have dinner together later."

Buffy knew that they just wanted to know things about the future but she went along with it anyway. She smiled, "Sounds like a plan but…I think I'm going to have dinner with my mom. I need to spend time with her. Giles? Wes? You guys wanna come along?"

Wesley was about to say yes because he wanted as much as the others to know about the future but Giles spoke before he could, "No thank you Buffy I think we're going to stay here and do some research on this whole situation." Wesley looked confused but stayed anyway.

After Buffy and the others left Giles looked at Wesley, "I'm not sure what is going on here but I don't think it's what Buffy thinks."

"What do you mean? It sounds like what she says may be right. Angel could be a very important asset to the forces of good. It only makes sense that he should be in the battle that she speaks of," Wesley said.

Giles nods his head, "Yes I agree but I think it may be more complicated then that. I think we should look into it. Do some research and hopefully we'll find…something."

The two watchers started they're search. Neither one really knows exactly what to look for but they're not about to just sit there and do nothing when something obviously very strange and important was going on.


	5. Tales of the Future

Tales of the Future

While the two watchers did research in the library, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia went for a walk. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning bright and for a few minutes everyone was silent. Each one was waiting for the other to ask Buffy the question that they all wanted to know.

They all heard what Giles said about the dire consequences but they couldn't help they're curiosity. Buffy could tell what they all want to know so she finally broke the silence, "Alright you guys. Go ahead and ask the questions you've all been waiting to ask." She knew she couldn't escape the questions so she thought she might as well get it over with. She figured that a few little questions couldn't hurt. If any of them asked something big that Buffy knew would definitely change the future she just wouldn't answer it.

As soon as Buffy told them they could ask questions everyone started talking at once. Buffy stopped them, "wo wo wo guys…one at a time please."

Cordelia managed to beat the rest of them. "Ok let's get back to me not being an actress and why that is."

Buffy was about to answer her when Xander interrupted, "Hold on there little missy you're the only one who's gotten to hear anything about your future so far. It's not fair that you get to go first."

Buffy looked at Cordelia, "He has a point, sorry…go ahead Xander."

Xander smiles, "Thank you Buffy. Ok now what happens to me? I'm guessing I don't go to college since I pretty much didn't get in anywhere so what do I do? Do I drive across the whole U.S.? Do I get a good job? Do we still all hang out all the time?"

Buffy stops him, "Easy there Xander one thing at a time. You're right you don't go to college…sorry. You do start to drive across the U.S. but it doesn't really work out. For about a year you live in your parent's basement and pay rent. You take small jobs here and there and you finally get a construction job that was supposed to be temporary but ends up being your permanent job and you're really good at it. You make pretty good money and your doing really good for yourself. You get your own apartment and we're all very proud of you. And yes…we all still hang out. Best friends forever."

Buffy actually figured that telling him about being good at construction could be something that would change his future for the better. He could get right into that career from the start rather then getting all of those odd jobs. Maybe then she would never get turned into cave girl because she wouldn't have gone to that stupid bar to visit him. 'That would be a great memory to get rid of,' she thought to herself.

Xander smiles at her widely, "Wow…I was a little worried there for a second but it sounds like I have a pretty good life. What about women? Is there a very hot, sexy, rich woman in my future?"

Cordelia interrupts, "Right like that would happen. Back to me again, what exactly is it that I do to help people? It involves giving money and now my time right? Because I'm sure whatever it is that I do for a living makes me tons of money right?"

Buffy giggles, "No Cordy you actually help the helpless for a living. You work with Angel."

"With Angel?" Cordy asked with confusion.

Buffy continues, "Yeah, when Angel leaves he goes to L.A. After we graduate you go to L.A. also to try and make it as an actress. Angel starts up his own privet investigation thing and you guys run into each other at a party I think. You start working for him on the side to make some money and you end up really enjoying helping people. I'm not exactly sure how it happens but you get these visions that help Angel save people. At least that's what you were doing last time I heard from Angel which was actually kind of a long time ago. I've been…kind of busy lately."

Willow realizes that they'd kind of been asking her a lot of questions about them and none about her so she tries to make up for it. "I'm sorry Buffy, here we are selfishly asking you all these questions about ourselves. How has everything been with you…or…how will everything be with you I mean…I think that's what I mean? You know what I mean right?"

Buffy laughed, "Yes Will I think I know what you're trying to say and thanks for asking. But I really don't mind all the questions I would think it abnormal if you didn't ask them."

Willow smiled, "I know but I'm being serious I'm not just asking because I feel bad. I wanna know how things go with my best friend."

Xander started feeling bad too. "Yeah Buff, we wanna know."

Buffy looked down at the ground. She knew her friends were just trying to be nice but she didn't really want to talk about herself considering things that happened haven't really gone very well but she decided to tell them anyway. "Well…after graduation I go to UC Sunnydale with Willow and Oz." Willow and Oz look at each other and smile. Buffy continues, "Our first year goes pretty well. I find a new boyfriend named Riley and he's a really great guy but he ends up having to leave later on. Umm…oh…I get a sister at the beginning of our sophomore year."

The others look at her with confusion, all thinking the same thing that Xander finally says. "That's umm…cool Buff. But isn't your mom a little old, no offence, to be having another kid?"

"Oh no…my mom doesn't have her now. Dawn is 14 when she comes to us," Buffy tried to explain.

Willow looked at her thinking she was understanding it, "Oh, she adopted? That's nice."

Buffy tries again, "No you see there's this hell God named Glory that comes looking for this key that she needs to get back to her world. Only problem is if she finds the key and opens the portal to her dimension others will come into ours destroying our world so these monks turn the key into a 14 year old girl and send her to me as my sister so that I will protect her. The monks give us memories as if Dawn had always been with us. Now that I think about it…it's kind of weird being here without her."

They all look at her with mouths wide open. Willow finally speaks. "Wow…what ended up happening? Did we destroy Glory? Or…I mean…will we destroy Glory. I seem to be having a really hard time with this whole past, present, future tense thing."

Buffy smiled, "Its ok Will, I know what you're trying to say. Well Glory found Dawn and figured out that she had to bleed Dawn to open the portal and it would only close when her blood stopped flowing or...in other words…when she was dead. She umm…she got Dawn and started the bleeding before we could stop her. I knew she wasn't really my sister but all the memories made it so real and I still loved her like a sister. The portal opened and the only way to close it would have been to kill Dawn, but I couldn't do it. The monks made her out of me…from my blood so I jumped off the tower that Dawn and I were on and I sacrificed myself so that the portal would close and Dawn could live."

Oz actually spoke, "So wait…you died? Again?"

Buffy looked at him and nodded, "Yea…pretty much."

"Ok then…just checking," Oz added.

"I umm…I was brought back though…obviously," Buffy said as she thought about the whole ordeal. Then realization hit her hard. She had just told her friends a lot of very in depth details about the future. This could really change things a lot. They could be changed for the better since they would know how to prepare better for Glory but there was always the chance that this could make things a lot worse. She figured she should probably change the subject.

"The whole how thing is kind of a long story though so lets talk about something else," she said as she franticly tried to figure out something else she could say to get everyone mind off of how she was brought back.

All of this remembering of past events was really starting to get to Buffy's emotions and she started to think that it wasn't such a good idea to be telling them what happens in the future. She didn't know what she would do if Willow asked about her future, especially if Oz was there when she asked. "Yeah Will, you turn gay and almost destroy the world," Buffy said to herself in her head. That would go over well. "Guys I think I…I need a little time alone. I know your just trying to help me through all of this by being with me but I think I just…I just need to take a little while to think. I'm sorry," Buffy said as she started to walk away. Then she turned around and gave her friends a half smile. "I'll see you guys later."

They watched as she walked away. They all felt bad. They felt like they had pushed her too much by asking so many questions but Willow couldn't help also feeling a little upset that she didn't get her future told. She decided to take a walk by herself too. She wanted to give Buffy a little while to think on her own and then she would approach her alone and make sure it wasn't something she did that was making Buffy upset. Willow told the others she was going for a walk too and walked off into a different direction then Buffy, but one that she knew would allow her to catch up with her friend later.


	6. Tales of the Future, Part Two

Tales of the Future – Part Two

While Buffy was on her walk she couldn't stop her mind from racing. Everything was going through her mind all at once. How was she going to keep Angel from leaving so that he could be in the battle? What if that wasn't even really the real reason she was sent back? These thoughts were overwhelming her. She was so confused.

As she continued her walk she saw Giles walking towards her. He looked worried but she was happy to see him. He was the only one that Buffy knew wouldn't bombard him with questions like the others had. When he reached her He smiled and said, "Hello Buffy. How are you doing? Is everything alright? I noticed you're not with the others." His smile went away at the end and it was replaced with worry.

Buffy smiled at him reassuringly. "Yea everything is fine. It was just all the questions were getting to me I guess. Did you figure anything out?"

"No I'm afraid not. Wesley is still looking but like we said before there isn't much on time travel in the books…or anywhere for that matter," he said with a look of defeat in his eyes. That wasn't really what he was worried about at the moment though. Right now he was worried about Buffy and what she had told the others. "Buffy I don't mean to upset you in any way but how much did you end up telling the others? I know I've said this already but things could go very wrong if they know things and change them."

"Don't worry Giles I don't think I told them enough to make things change very much," she reassured him.

Giles looked relieved, "Good…I must say I was a bit worried at first. I should have known though that you wouldn't do anything that rash."

As the two were talking Willow appeared and saw them, but they didn't see her. She was about to make herself noticed when she heard what Buffy was talking about and decided to stay hidden.

Buffy still looked a bit worried however, "Yeah, well I probably shouldn't have said anything at all. I told Xander some things and I told Cordy some things and I think Willow was waiting to hear some things about her but she's the one person that shouldn't hear about her future, if we don't want it to change that is."

Willow was very confused and also worried. She decided to stay hidden a little longer to hear what else Buffy had to say about her. She knew she probably shouldn't be listening to this. She should just listen to Buffy's advice and not know but the curiosity was too much.

Giles also looked confused, "Willow? What could have changed so drastically with Willow?" he asked. He didn't even think about the fact that he probably should not have asked that. It was just so strange that of all people Willow would be the one to change the most.

Buffy knew it would be ok to tell Giles what happens with Willow because he wouldn't do anything that would change it because he knew better. She began telling him about Willow, "Well for starters she isn't with Oz anymore in the future and I thought that might upset her. In fact she isn't really with any guy. Oz leaves her towards the beginning of our freshman year and then towards the end Willow kind of becomes gay. She starts dating a girl named Tara who's a pretty powerful witch like her."

Willow couldn't believe her ears. "Gay? I'm not gay," she said to herself soft enough so that no one would hear here.

Giles also looked shocked, "Umm…well yes that umm…that probably wouldn't go over very well."

Buffy continued, "Yea I mean I'm not trying to say it's a bad thing cuz it's not at all. They were very cute together and very much in love. Willow was happier then I think I'd ever seen her when she was with Tara." Buffy's expression turned grim as she thought back on her fallen friend. Tara was a great person who didn't deserve to go yet.

After taking a moment, Buffy continued. "But…last year…well last year if we were in my time that is, Tara died. I don't want to get into too much detail so as not to risk anything but she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It shouldn't have happened. She was a good friend of all of ours and Willow loved her more then anything."

"I'm so sorry Buffy," Giles responded with sad eyes.

"Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst part," Buffy continued. "By this time Willow had become a very powerful witch, and by very powerful I mean VERY powerful. When Tara got shot Willow went crazy with grief. She used her magic for vengeance against Tara's killer. She absorbed dark magic's from various sources. She became so powerful that she almost destroyed the world."

Again, Willow was shocked. So shocked in fact, she started to cry. She couldn't believe what Buffy was saying. It couldn't be true. She would never do that. She would never try and destroy the world. Never! She couldn't listen to this anymore. She ran off not really knowing where she was going or what she was going to do.

Giles was in shock. He couldn't believe it either. Shy, sweet, innocent little Willow almost destroying the world? It couldn't be true. After letting the shock set in Giles finally spoke, "I don't understand. I can't believe it's true. Willow is such a sweet girl I just can't see her doing something like that."

Buffy looked down at the ground, "I know. None of us really saw it coming but she was very in love with Tara. Her emotions just took over. If it weren't for Xander she probably would have succeeded in destroying the world."

Giles looked even more confused, "Xander? Xander saved the world?"

Buffy nodded her head, "Yea he got to her emotionally. He brought back the real Willow that was still in there. Then you helped her get better. After she got all that power she was connected to everything so you said that it could be worse for her to not use her powers at all. She's been doing really well now. I think she's going to play a big part in the battle with the First. I just haven't exactly figured out how yet. So yeah, she did some bad stuff but she's made up for it. But umm…that's pretty much why I didn't want to tell her about her future."

Giles, still shocked, nodded his head in agreement, "Yes I'm afraid your right. If Willow knew she would probably be devastated and she would change the future by making sure that Tara wouldn't get killed. Then she wouldn't have the kind of power she has now and it might tip the scale too much in favor of the First. Or, there could even be more catastrophic changes that could occur."

"I agree…which is also another reason why I didn't want to tell her," Buffy added, "I feel a little bad thinking that I shouldn't change that part of the future. Tara didn't deserve to die like she did and I wish I could have stopped it…or could stop it now."

Giles could tell that Buffy was upset. He put his arm around her, "I know Buffy but its ok. What's done is done and I don't think that is the aspect you are supposed to change anyway or you would have been sent to that time instead. I'm sure there are a lot of things you'd like to change but you know you can't"

Buffy almost started to cry. The moment Giles said that, she thought of her mom. She wanted so bad to tell her, to warn her. She thought that maybe it wouldn't even change things much if her mom didn't die, but then she though that even if she did warn her mom there probably wouldn't be much she could do anyway. Her mom had a tumor. How could she prevent that?

Giles could see how upset Buffy was but he wasn't sure why. "Buffy what is it? You can tell me," Giles said with a comforting voice.

Buffy knew she could tell Giles. They had always had a very good relationship. He was like a father to her. She could tell him anything and he would just let her cry in his arms. However, she decided it would probably be better if she didn't tell him. She had probably already told him too much as it was.

"It's nothing," Buffy responded. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do here Giles. Coming back here, having to deal with all of this again, all of the memories. It's just too much. Why is this happening? I just don't understand."

"I don't know Buffy but I promise you I will figure it out. I promise." It was all he could think to say to comfort her.


	7. Unexpected Visit

Unexpected Visit

After hearing Buffy and Giles talking about what she was going to do in the future Willow panicked. She went back to her house, climbed into bed and cried. She couldn't believe she could ever do such a thing. She was very into witch craft but she never thought she would get THAT into it. And gay? She loved Oz how could she possibly be gay? She did however remember that she had always been very attracted to Julia Roberts. But that wasn't the important part. Destroying the world? She couldn't, she wouldn't. Nothing made sense anymore. "I'll stop it. From now on I'll never do any magic ever for the rest of my life," Willow said to herself. "If I never do magic then I won't ever have the power to destroy the world and my friends won't hate me."

She got off her bed and went into her closet. Everything that could be used for magic even if it wasn't supposed to be used for magic she placed in a bag and went outside and buried it. She decided that she wasn't going to tell her friends what she had heard. She didn't want to worry them. If they would ask her to do magic she would just tell them that she didn't feel like doing it anymore, or maybe that it was starting to scare her. She would tell them anything so that they wouldn't make her do it.

Willow knew that Oz and Xander would be worried about her since she walked off and everything so she decided to go find them. It was still light out so she figured they probably just went back to the library. When she got there, sure enough, Xander, Oz, Cordelia and Wesley were doing research. She calmly collected herself and walked into the room, "Hey guys. What are we doin?"

"Willow…there you are. Where did you go? We were worried," Xander said as he stood up and walked towards her.

Oz also stood up and walked towards her, "Yeah, is everything ok babe?"

Willow nodded her head, "Yeah guys, I'm fine I just wanted to talk to Buffy so I took a walk for a while to give her some space and then tried to catch up with her."

"Cool, did you catch her? What's your future like?" Xander asked seeming very curious to know what everyone will be like in the future.

Willow looked down at the ground in shame, "Umm…I don't know…I didn't find her. I don't think I want to know my future though. I like to be surprised."

Wesley joined in the conversation, "Yes it is probably best if none of us learn anymore about our future lives otherwise things could change drastically if they haven't already. I just hope that if things have changed it isn't for the worst."

"Well I for one know that I'm going to change my future and become a carpenter right from the start. In fact I think I might practice my carpenter craft as soon as I get home tonight," Xander added with a smile.

As Xander finished what he was saying Giles walked into the library. "Have you found anything else?" he asked the others.

The very site of Giles made Willow cringe. Just knowing that he knew what she would be like in the future. Knowing that he would always look at her differently now made her more upset then she had thought she would be. She tried to avoid eye contact.

"We've found absolutely nothing and I for one am getting a little tired of this whole looking for the needle in the hay stack thing. I'm going home to take a nice hot bath and seriously contemplate my future to figure out weather or not I should still be this helps the world gal. It doesn't sound as rewarding as you would think," Cordelia shrewdly stated as she walked out of the library.

Wesley looked at Giles, "As rudely as that was put, she's right. We've found nothing and I fear that's all we will find."

Giles was about to speak when Xander interrupted, "So where's Buffy? Did you find her?"

Giles glanced at Willow for a moment and then answered Xander's question, "Oh…yes…she is going home to have dinner with her mother and then going to see Angel."

"Does she know what she's going to tell him yet?" Wesley asked.

Giles looked up at him, "I have no idea."

Buffy had a great dinner with her mom. It was just like old times only she was chattier because she missed her so much, and of course there was no Dawn. Her mother told her everything that was going on with the gallery and Buffy just sat there and listened to every word. She just wanted to be there with her and hear her voice.

When dinner was over she gave her mother a hug goodbye and started walking to Angel's. She still didn't know exactly what she was going to say to him but she was almost positive that her being back here had to do with his leaving. She didn't even realize how much she had missed him until now. She was so excited to see him and at the same time scared to death.

She had almost reached the mansion when she was stopped by a familiar face. "Well well well…on your way to your little boy toy's place B?"

It was Faith. This was just what Buffy needed. She was just starting to get along with future Faith and now she had to deal with evil Faith again. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "What do you want Faith? To spill some more information about the mayor's ascension? Don't worry…we've got everything we need, but thanks for your help."

Faith just looked at her and smiled, "To shay B…but I'm not here to bicker."

Buffy just looked at her with an annoyed face, "Ok then, I give up. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you a chance to join the good side…well…the bad side but with the good rewards," Faith said as she took out her dagger and started caressing it with her fingers suggestively.

Buffy had to stop herself from laughing, "Is this a joke? Who put you up to this? Was it the mayor? He always was a funny guy even right up to the point of his death. I gotta say now that was funny. He totally didn't even see it coming."

Faith looked at her like she was crazy. She was very confused, "What the hell are you talking about B? The mayor is alive and kicking about to get ready to ascend and eat up all your little friends."

Buffy was really starting to get annoyed. "Look Faith, I really don't have time for this ok. I have much bigger problems then you and the mayor right now," Buffy said as she tried to walk right past Faith.

Faith stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked very frustrated and angry. She was looking for a fight and she wasn't about to let Buffy leave without one. "Oh come on B…leaving so soon?"

Buffy turned around, "Look Faith…I wouldn't join that side if you got down on your knees and begged me, and in the future your going to regret ever joining that side as well, and your going to come back to my side. Trust me…I know." Buffy tried to walk away again.

Faith grabbed her arm again but this time she punched her in the face. "Alright B…if that's how you want it," she said as she got ready for another punch to the jaw.


	8. The Talk

The Talk

Faith punched Buffy in the jaw and she fell to the ground. She jumped up landing right on her feet and did a roundhouse kick to Faith's face. The fight was on. "Look Faith, in light of our new friendship of the future I really don't want to do this," Buffy said as she held back a little.

Faith looked at her with a little bit of blood running from her lip and then she tripped Buffy and went on the ground and held her neck to it. "Look B you're actin kinda weird but to be honest…I don't really care. I don't know what you're trying to pull with this future crap but the fact is…I don't care enough to find out." Buffy tried to push Faith off of her but she was too strong. "Looks like the best slayer is finally going to win…now say goodnight B."

Just then Faith was pulled off of Buffy and thrown to the ground. "Goodnight." It was Angel and he was just in time.

Faith looked up at them and both she and Buffy got up off the ground. Faith knew she couldn't take them both so she started to walk away. "This isn't over. You're boy can't always be around to save you B," Faith said as she ran off.

Buffy looked disappointed in herself, "I could have taken her…I…I was just about to make my move." She couldn't understand how she could let Faith get that close to actually killing her. When she was on the ground with Faith's hands around her neck she could feel the life draining from her but she couldn't do anything.

Angel looked at her with worry, "Are you alright?" He studied her body looking for any cuts or indications that she might be hurt in any way. He always did this after Buffy fought. It was almost like instinct. He needed to make sure she was ok.

Buffy smiled at the sight of him. She had missed him so much. "I'll be fine," she said as she stared into those big brown eyes of his that she always got lost in.

When he realized that she was alright he did something he rarely did. He smiled. He loved her smile but she was acting kind of strange and he was getting a weird vibe. His smile slowly faded, "Is everything ok Buffy?"

How does he always know when there's something wrong with me? Buffy thought to herself. Her smile faded as well and she looked to the ground and then back up at him, "Well…not exactly."

A look of worry appeared on Angel's face, "What is it? Is this about Faith because you can't let her get to you and if it's about me and Faith you know that I would never…"

Buffy interrupted him, "No it's nothing like that. Can we go back to your place?"

"Sure," Angel said as they began walking towards the mansion.

They were both pretty quiet while walking. Buffy just kept glancing over at him from time to time. Just being with him seemed to make all of her problems go away. Everything that she was thinking and feeling all went out the door the moment she heard his voice. Every time she saw him she fell all over again, it had always been that way and this time was no different then the others.

When they got to the mansion Angel opened the door for Buffy and they both walked in and sat down. They were quiet for a few minutes and Angel was getting worried. He could tell that something was very wrong with Buffy and he hated to see her upset. He finally spoke, "So…what is it that's upsetting you?"

"Oh…well…wow…I don't even know where to start," Buffy said as she twisted her hands in and out of each other. Now Angel was looking even more worried. "I'm not exactly who you think I am. Some how I got sent into the past. I don't know how it happened but when I went to sleep last night I was 22-years-old living in 2003 and when I woke up I was back in my 18-year-old body in 1999."

Now Angel's face turned from worried to confused. "I don't understand. Why would you get sent to the past?"

Now Buffy was confused. She was expecting a how, what, when, why type of thing but angel acted as if time travel was completely normal. "Well…I," Buffy stumbled her words a bit, "I'm not sure really but I've been also a little worried about the how that you don't seem to be worried about."

Angel smiled a little, "I've heard of it before. Although it's been a long time since I have."

"You've heard of time travel? How…wha…?" Buffy tried to speck.

"Yeah…well only a few occurrences. When I first got my soul back I had a lot of free time to do pretty much nothing. I paid a lot of attention to people. You could almost say I studied them I guess," Angel explained.

Buffy was looking very confused and a little cheeped out, "oook."

Angel tried to explain, "There was a girl once. She was very young and she was just wondering the streets. She looked so helpless and I knew that in the dark ally she was in, it was only a matter of time before something got a hold of her. So, I fallowed her to make sure she would be ok. Sure enough she got attacked by a vampire. I saved her, we talked, and she told me why she was wondering the allies. She said that she was very confused that she didn't know where she was. She said that she went to bed in one time and then woke up in another. At first I didn't really believe it but then I heard a man talking about the same thing once when I was staying at a hotel."

Buffy just looked at him with her mouth wide open, "Wow!" She thought she was the only one. She thought that her traveling back in time was something that had never happened before and that there was some great purpose for her being there. This still could be true that there was a big purpose why she was there but now at least she knew she wasn't the only one.

"I never really found out how it happened though but from what I gathered I think some people get sent back when they feel there's something they need to change…or finish. That would be my best guess," Angel said trying to help Buffy understand.

Buffy smiled lightly, "That's what Giles said. Only he has never heard of such a thing before but then I guess he wouldn't. It sounds like for most people it's a personal thing. I guess they don't really go around telling everyone."

Angel looked down at the ground trying to avoid asking the inevitable question. He finally spoke up, "So…do you have any idea why you were sent back? What you need to do?"

Buffy wasn't really sure how to say what she needed to say but she gave it a shot anyway, "Well…that's kind of why I'm here. I think it might have to do with…us." Angel just looked at her slightly worried about what she was about to say. Buffy looked down at the ground again, "I'm not sure if you've realized that you're going to do it yet or not…but…you're going to break up with me next week. You realize that you can't ever give me the life I should have so you end things and you move to L.A. after the ascension because we both knew it would be too hard to stay in the same town."

Saying this was making Buffy almost get teary. She toke a minute to compose herself as Angel let everything set in as well. Then she started again, "In my time, which is about four years into the future, you're still in L.A. and there's a big battle coming up. I think that maybe I'm supposed to make you stay so that you'll be there to help me fight the battle."

Angel just sat there for a moment taking it all in. He didn't really know what to say. The room was silent for a long time. Nothing but the sound of the crackling fire could be heard.


	9. Catching Up

Catching Up

Buffy realized that Angel wasn't going to be the one to break the silence so she took it upon herself to do it. "Its ok…I mean…sure I was upset at first when you said that we should break up. I didn't want to understand that you were doing it for the right reasons. I just wanted…well I just didn't understand at first. And…I know that we probably still shouldn't be together because nothings really changed and…it's for the best."

She looked down at the ground again. She just couldn't look at him when she said these things. Her head told her that everything she was saying was true. It could never work between them. But her heart had never let him go even after all those years. She started feeling uneasy, he still wasn't saying anything. "Ok some kind of reaction might help a little here," she said shyly with a small laugh.

Angel snapped out of his trance. "Sorry…I just…its just…a lot to take all at once I guess."

"Yea…sorry, I know it's a lot to take," Buffy started to ramble, "I mean for all I know I could be wrong. Me getting sent back here may have nothing to do with you at all…I mean it could have something to do with something very small that happens…I really don't know. I just thought…well because this was the only big thing that I could think of that happened around this time and I just…"

Angel stopped her, he knew if he didn't she'd go on forever and end up making less sense then she was making now. "Buffy its ok. I understand. I'm just trying to figure this all out in my head. You're right…I have kind of been thinking that we might be better off…apart, that you could have a better life without me. But I…I just…I don't even really know where to go with this."

Buffy had to stop herself from crying again. She almost felt like he was breaking up with her all over again and that was one experience of many that she never wanted to relive again. She knew that was probably what he would say. I mean what else did she expect? In a week he was going to break up with her. Breaking up a relationship as deep as theirs was doesn't just happen over night. You think it through over and over again for a long time first.

She figured that this was going no where and that he probably needed some time to think about everything she had told him, everything she had just asked him to do. She didn't even think she really realized what she had asked him to do. She just asked him to stay in the same town with her and fight side by side with her without being able to be with her, touch her, hold her. "I think I'm gonna go. You obviously need some time to think about all this."

Angel stood up fearing he offended her, "Buffy wait…I…"

"Angel its ok…I understand…really I do. Just take some time and then you can let me know," Buffy said reassuring him that he wasn't offending her at all and that she truly did understand.

He walked towards her. It almost looked like he was going to try and say something but he couldn't get the words out. She saved him the trouble, she quickly kissed him goodnight and then walked out the door without a word leaving him there confused and alone.

She didn't know what else to do but to go home. When she got home her mother was asleep. She opened the door to her mother's room just as she had done night after night to the girl's rooms in her time. She saw her mom sleeping peacefully, she wanted so much to just curl up in bed next to her and sleep in her arms just as she had done as a child. Instead she went for option number two. She crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Putting up a happy face for the others at the library took a lot out of Willow so afterwards she decided to go strait home and wallow in her own self pity. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she would be responsible for doing something so horrible in the future. I mean…she tries to destroy the world! She couldn't even go one second without thinking about that.

When they were in the library Xander had noticed that Willow was acting kind of distant and worried. He knew every Willow face there ever was. They had been best friends for so long that it was impossible for Willow to hide any emotions at all from him. After they had left the library Xander fallowed Willow home. He was very worried about her so he figured he would just fallow and then knock on the door and make sure she was ok. And he did just that.

When Xander got to the door it opened before he could even knock. Willow was going to go for a walk so she opened the door but Xander was standing there in her way. "Xander? Wha…what are you doing here?" she asked with worry in her voice. She knew that Xander was probably going to ask her what was wrong and she knew she would have to tell him. She couldn't hide anything from him…not Xander.

"I just thought I'd come check on you and I can see from your reaction that it was probably a good idea I came. What's going on Will? You've been acting all weird ever since you got back from your little search for Buffy. Did you find her? Did she say something to you?" Xander asked with worry.

At first, Willow tried to think of some kind of excuse. When she couldn't, she just broke down instead. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell into Xander's arms and began to cry. "Oh Xander it's horrible I found Buffy but she was talking to Giles about future me and I'm such a horrible person. I try to destroy the world. I didn't stick around long enough to figure out why I didn't or how they stop me. You guys probably have to kill me for all I know."

Xander just stroked her hair and tried to comfort her, "It's ok Will, we'll figure this out. Everything is going to be ok."

Willow continued to cry. "I just don't understand how I could do such a thing." She pulled away slowly so that she was facing him. He could see the tears running down her face. She sniffled a little. "And apparently I'm a lesbian."

Xander's eyes opened wide, "You're a what? That is so hot," he responded with a big half joking, half excited smile. Willow just looked at him disappointedly. "I mean umm…good for you. There is nothing wrong…or hot about that. Sorry."

They stood there for a little longer in each other's arms, Xander letting Willow get out all of her emotions. He didn't really know what to tell her so for now he just let her cry.

After the kids had left, Giles and Wesley locked themselves in the library still continuing their research. There were open books scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the table, on the counters and even on the empty seats. Both of the watchers were very tired but they didn't want to give up until they found something that might tell them anything about what was going on with Buffy.

Wesley was falling asleep while reading. He kept nodding off and then catching himself before falling. He had done this several times now and the final time he was doing it his head finally hit the table. Just as Wes had fallen asleep Giles stood up and yelled in victory, "Yes!"

Wesley jumped up from his slumber, "Wha…what? I'm awake…what's happening?"

Giles had a giant triumphant smile on his face, "I still have no idea exactly how or why Buffy was sent to the past but I know for sure what she needs to do to get back to where she came from."


	10. Explanations

Explanations

Wesley, still waking up, walked over to Giles and looked at the book in his hand, "Of course, I can't believe I had forgotten about this." He took the book in his hands and continued to read to himself.

Giles, still smiling, started to explain, "I'm really not sure exactly how future Buffy got here but we were right. To get back she needs to change something. Usually when one is sent back in time they are sent to make something different…to umm…change their fait so to speck. Once Buffy changes what she needs to change she should be placed back in her future body and whatever the change here was should change the future along with it. When Buffy gets back something significant should be different."

Wesley was listening but also still reading at the same time. He looked as if he had found something else. He looked up at Giles and smiled, "Yes that is how she must get back but I believe I know how she got here as well."

Giles looked amazed and also confused that he didn't find it himself, "You do?"

"Yes…it's simple really. It has to do with Buffy's mind. Buffy is a slayer and she has already been through a lot in our time and survived longer then others. Now the future Buffy is here from four years from now which is even more rare. You said when I first came here that Buffy wasn't like other slayers and she isn't. Buffy is very different then any other slayer I've ever known." Giles looked confused, still not understanding exactly where Wesley was trying to go with this. Wesley continued, "I believe that Buffy subconsciously sent herself back in time."

A light bulb went on in Giles's head as he sat down, "Of course."

Wesley continued his thoughts, "It makes perfect sense. Slayers have always been able to do things that normal people couldn't. Why not travel back in time?" Wesley looked at his book again. "See it says right here that a slayer way back in the 1400's claimed to have been sent back in time finding out later that it was her own wishing of something to have changed that brought her there."

Giles got up out of his chair looking confused, "Where did you find that?"

"It was on the next page…you didn't get to it yet," Wesley smiling at the fact that he found it before Giles.

Giles just smirked at him, "Right. So, Buffy was most likely wishing that something had been different when she fell asleep that night."

"Yes I suppose, but what I can't figure out is why? I mean I'm sure that she has wished things had been different millions of times before," Wesley said with a confused look on his face, "So, why now? Why this time and not any other?"

Giles raised his eyebrows. "Well I suppose this time it was something extremely important. Something that a higher power felt she needed to change in order to keep the balance." Giles paused for a moment and then started again. "I think it's time to find Buffy and figure out exactly what it was she was thinking about that night."

As Giles started to walk towards the door Wesley spoke up. "Wait," he said as he looked at his watch, "it's four in the morning the girl is probably asleep. Do you think we should wake her?"

Giles turned around and started walking back towards Wes. "No I supposed your right. We'll call her first thing in the morning and have her come right over."

Giles and Wesley both sat down and with a triumphant sigh Wesley said, "Well I believe that was a job well done for tonight wouldn't you say?" He smiled and waited for Giles to reply and when he didn't he looked over at him only to find that he had passed out in his chair. Wesley just shrugged his shoulders and put his head down on the table. Within minutes both watchers were fast asleep in their chairs.

When Buffy opened her eyes the sun was shinning brightly through her window. It was early. She hadn't slept much the night before because so many thoughts were going through her mind. She thought about why she was there, how she got there, if asking Angel to stay was something she should have done, and tons of other things. Even now she was just lying in her bed tossing thoughts around her head, mainly thoughts about Angel. That was real smooth of her to just go over there and ask him to stay. "Oh yeah Angel by the way your going to break up with me soon and then leave, could you not do that for me? Thanks," Buffy said to herself, "real smooth."

She wondered what he would say and how she would feel about either answer. If he said that he wouldn't stay she knew she would be upset but at the same time if he said yes then she would have to deal with the pain of seeing him all the time and not being able to be with him. She was so confused she was ready to rip her hair out. Luckily her mom came into the room before she could get the chance. "Buffy? Mr. Giles is on the phone for you."

"Ok mom…I'll be right down," Buffy said with a smile. When her mother left the room she got up out of bed with a sigh. "Back to the real world…great," she said as she scrunched up her nose. She slipped on her fuzzy slippers and walked downstairs to pick up the phone.

When Buffy picked up the phone Giles had told her that he and Wesley had found something and that she should meet them at the library as soon as she could. She ate a quick breakfast, gave her mother a hug and a kiss goodbye and walked out the door in the direction of the school. On her way she thought about a lot of things. She hoped that Giles and Wes had figured something out that could ease her confusion.

When she got to the school the hallways were empty. It was a Saturday so everything in the school was quiet. She was almost to the library when she saw Xander walking towards her. She smiled at the sight of her friend. "Hey Xand…Giles call you guys too?"

Xander didn't look happy. "No, but I figured you'd be here and I need to talk to you."

Buffy was a little worried. She could see anger in Xander's eyes and she had no idea what he could be upset with her about. "Ook…what's up?" she asked still looking worried.

Xander looked around to make sure that no one was around to hear what he was about to say. "Willow heard you."

Buffy looked very confused. "What do you mean Willow heard me? Willow heard me say what? What did I say?"

Xander was getting frustrated. "She heard you tell Giles what she's going to do in the future…what she's going to be like."

Buffy's face turned white. "Oh God…Xander I didn't…"

Xander cut her off. "Where do you get off saying something like that? Willow would never hurt anyone so I don't know where you got this stupid idea that she tries to destroy the world cuz it's not true."

Now Buffy was also looking frustrated, "Xander it is true…I was there…I saw it. Why would I make something like that up?"

"I don't know but that's what I want to find out. What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you doing this?" Xander said as a look of disgust appeared on his face.

Buffy couldn't even figure out what to say. She was so frustrated and annoyed that Xander would say such things. She couldn't believe that he would think she would make something like that up. She finally just looked at him and shook her head, then started to walk away. "I can't deal with this right now Xander. I have more important problems to worry about then you and your ridicules accusations."

Xander just smirked and shook his head. "That's right Buffy…just run away…it's what you do best."

Buffy stopped for a second but then realized that it wasn't worth it and just kept walking. When she turned the corner to go into the library she saw Angel standing outside the door. "Angel?" He looked at her nervously. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked a little closer.

"I umm…I thought about what you said…and…I've decided," Angel said as he let the suspense last just a little bit longer, "I'll do it."

Buffy looked at him nervously. "You'll do it?"

Angel smiled. "Yeah…you know I could never turn you down Buffy. If me staying in Sunnydale," he turned away looking upset, "even if it means not being with you, is what you need…then I'll do it."

Buffy couldn't help but smile. She knew as soon as he said that he would stay that it was going to be so hard, but still she smiled. Deep down she knew the whole time that he would say yes. It was just like he said, he could never turn her down. She didn't know what to say. Something didn't feel right about this but she was too happy to try and figure out what it was. "Umm…I guess now all we have to do is tell Giles my mission is complete and…figure out what to do next."

The two smiled at each other and then walked through the doors of the library.


	11. What Now?

What Now?

When Buffy and Angel walked into the library they saw Giles and Wesley sitting at the table drinking tea and having a conversation. When they realized Buffy and Angel's presence they looked confused. "Oh…hello Angel…what are you doing here?" Giles asked.

"I came through the sewers, I needed to talk to Buffy and figured she'd be here," Angel explained.

Giles nodded his head, "Oh right…of course. Well I suppose that I don't have to ask how things went with Angel last night."

A half smile appeared on Buffy's face, "He's going to stay…he just told me outside the library," she was still slightly unsure about the whole thing. "So there we go…My mission is complete…now how do I get back?"

Giles and Wes looked at each other with confusion. Wesley got up out of his chair, "Well that can't be right."

Buffy looked worried, "What can't be right? What's going on?"

"Well you see that's what I called you here for. Wesley and I believe we've found out how you got here and what you need to do to get back," Giles explained.

Buffy looked confused, this sounded like a good thing so why did Giles and Wes look like they were wigging? "Oook then, so what's the problem?"

Giles continued his explanation. "Well we believe that since you are the slayer and you have great power…you subconsciously brought yourself here. We believe that you were worried about something…wished something could be different and I supposed the higher powers felt that you needed to make this change that you felt needed to happen. As we talked about yesterday you believed it may have something to do with Angel leaving so the way you would get back to your time was to convince him to stay. The odd thing is…you've convinced him which means you should have gone back by now. When you've successfully changed what you needed to change you should have been sent back. I don't understand why it hasn't happened yet."

They all stood there for a moment looking confused when Xander walked in. He still had anger in his eyes. "I'm not going to let you ignore this Buffy. I called Willow, she's on her way here and when she gets here you're going to tell her the truth. You're going to tell her that what you told Giles wasn't true."

"Buffy what is he talking about?" Giles asked looking even more confused.

Buffy looked back at him. "He knows…Willow heard us talking and I guess she told Xander."

Giles's face turned white, "Oh good lord."

"Look Xander I'm sorry. Willow wasn't supposed to hear that…it's my fault…I shouldn't have even told Giles in the first place but I can't tell Willow that what she heard isn't true because first of all it is, and I don't like lying to my friends, and second of all she won't believe me anyway. She knows I would never lie about something like that so you're just going to have to get over this and deal," Buffy said as she turned around to try and continue her previous conversation. "So, what now Giles? I did what I needed to do and I'm not back so what now?"

Angel looked at Xander and then at Buffy, "What's going on? What is Xander talking about?"

"Don't worry about it," Buffy said sharply.

Buffy was about to continue talking to Giles when Xander interrupted. "You can ignore me all you want Buff but Willow's gonna be hear soon and if you don't tell her then we're gonna have some problems."

Buffy ignored him and continued to look at Giles. "Giles…tell me what's going on?"

Everyone was silent for a little while. Things were getting out of hand. Wesley and Angel had no idea what was going on between Xander and Buffy, Giles had no clue why Buffy was still in her past body after Angel had agreed to stay, Xander's face was turning beet red and he almost looked like he was about to explode, and Buffy was caught in the middle of everything just as confused as everyone else. Buffy looked at Giles getting extremely frustrated, "Giles?"

Giles just shock his head, "I…I don't know. It should have worked…you should have just been sent back…I…I don't understand. Perhaps Angel staying wasn't what you were sent back here to change. Perhaps it was something else. Do you remember what you were thinking about the night before you came here? Before you went to sleep?"

Buffy was silent. She thought about that night after she had checked on everyone who was sleeping. She thought about what was going through her mind that night.

She climbed into her bed and lay there for a while just thinking. She thought about all the potentials and how good they were doing. They were making such progress. But was it enough? Was her army of young potential slayers going to be enough to face the First Evil?

God she wished she didn't have to deal with this. The First was the biggest evil she had ever faced. No other evil being she faced had such perfect planning. None of the others thought to destroy the slayer line before actually going after Buffy herself. None of the others had thought to destroy the council. None of the others had done their homework on Buffy herself. She knew this was going to be a hard battle and the truth was she wasn't ready for it.

She missed Angel. Sure she was getting along better with Spike, and he was a great guy but Angel would always be the one man she would love forever. She wished that he would be there with her, that they could fight side by side like they had done in the past. She longed to be back in his arms, his comforting arms, where she knew she was safe. With that thought she had fallen asleep.

Just as Buffy had started to come out of her day dream of what she had thought that night, Willow walked into the library. When she walked in and saw that everyone was there, she panicked. She could see in Xander's face that he had told them what she knew. She tried to run out the door but Xander stopped her. "Will its ok. We're going to clear all of this up right now."

Buffy walked towards Willow. She looked so scared, so worried, Buffy felt horrible that she was going through this. She knew she never should have told Giles. Buffy didn't really know what to say but she gave it a try. "Will I am so sorry. I should never have said what I said to Giles. I didn't want you to find out like…I didn't want you to find out at all. I just…"

Xander interrupted again. "Stop it Buffy…will you just tell her the truth…tell her its not true cuz it can't be true."

Willow looked at Xander disappointed, she knew that Buffy would never lie about something like that and she knew that Xander knew it too. He was just trying to protect her. "Xander its ok," Willow said trying to smile.

Buffy tried to continue her explanation. "Look Will, it's really not as bad as it seems. I don't know how much you heard me tell Giles but you don't destroy the world," Buffy smiles at Xander, "Xander saves you. He brings you back to us. The magic took control of you because you were so upset about Tara. We knew you didn't mean any of it and after it all happened you got better. Giles takes you to England and you become a very powerful witch that works for the good side. You help me so much everyday."

Willow was still looking pretty upset but it was clear that this was helping her feel a little bit better. "Really?" she asked Buffy with a half smile.

Buffy smiled back at her and gave her a big hug, "Really."

When the two were done hugging Buffy turned back to Giles. "I think I know what happened. I think I know why I was sent here and I know what I need to do to get back."


	12. Going Back

Going Back

Everyone in the library was looking at Buffy in anticipation. She looked at Giles, "You said that I sent myself back here? You said it was probably something I was thinking about before I went to bed…something I was wishing would be different," Buffy stopped for a second trying to figure out how to say what she was about to say.

She looked at Angel. "Giles and I were right. I sent myself back here to ask you to stay. Before I fell asleep I was thinking about us. I thought about how much I missed being with you and how I wished I could be in your arms. I thought about how much I wished you would be in the final battle with me…fighting side by side with me."

Giles had a very confused look on his face. "I don't understand. He agreed to stay so if that was it…why are you still here?"

Buffy turned around and looked at Giles. "Because he's not supposed to stay," she said as she fought back the tears in her eyes.

She looked back at Angel who was looking even more confused then Giles. "I don't get it Buffy. This doesn't make any sense."

Buffy smiled at him still trying her hardest not to cry. "I know. You're not supposed to understand. This was my journey. I can already picture what would happen in the future after all of this. Willow won't touch magic anymore and my big weapon will be gone. And…if you stay…something will ultimately go wrong. We could never be around each other all the time with out…with out something happening and you know it. Plus you wouldn't be able to do all the good you've done in LA."

Angel was now getting upset as well. "But…Buffy…"

She stopped him. "When you go to L.A. you help so many people, people that wouldn't be helped if you stayed. Plus we wouldn't have Spike if you stayed," she started to giggle, "he definitely wouldn't be around if you were."

Giles looked at her very confused. "Spike?"

Buffy just smiled. "Long story. The point is…you can't stay…I know that now. I think I was sent back here to understand that. I needed to be sent back to understand that I can't keep wishing for things that can't come true. I need to focus on what's important. I need to focus on saving the world."

Angel looked very distraught. The night that Buffy had come to him and asked him to stay he thought all night about what he should do. When he finally convinced himself that he should stay he couldn't understand why he would even think about not staying. He loved Buffy and he'd do anything for her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. The things she was saying he didn't want to be true. "But Buffy…I could help you…I mean…what if you…what if you need me?" He just didn't want to except that he had to let her go.

Buffy smiled. "Don't worry…I'll know where to find you if I need you."

Giles was starting to understand what was going on but Wesley still looked as if everyone was specking a different language or something. "I don't understand…what happens now then? How do you get back?"

Buffy was pretty sure she had figured it all out. "Well…I'm pretty sure all I have to do is just…wish it. I've learned what I needed to learn here and I think that will bring me back."

Wesley still wasn't convinced. "But…all that's happened? How do you know things won't be drastically different? With all of us knowing that you've come back and Willow knowing all that she knows of her future self?"

Buffy gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry…when I go back…it will be as if none of this happened, as if it was all just a dream."

"How do you know?" Xander asked curiously.

Buffy smiled at him. "I just know."

Angel was now looking very distraught. He knew she would be gone soon and he didn't want her to go. He wanted to be with her. Some how all of those thoughts about giving her a better life by not being with her just didn't matter anymore. He loved her so much and he couldn't stand the thought of his future being without her. "Wait…Buffy…please…I…" He didn't know exactly what to say. He just wanted her to know how much he loved her. He tried to continue. "I love you."

Buffy just smiled at him as a tear ran down her check. "I love you too." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately on the lips. When she pulled away she continued. "But I have to go."

Angel was even fighting back tears now as well. "I know."

The two lovers kissed again and then Buffy heard a buzzing noise. "What the hell?"

She opened her eyes and she was back in her room. She turned off the alarm and rubbed her face. There were empty sleeping bags all over the floor. She looked at the calendar hanging on her wall, the year said 2003. She was back home, back to her time.

A/N: I know this was a pretty short chapter but I think it's the chapter you've all been waiting a long time for so I hope you still enjoyed it anyway. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review this story. I love feedback and you guys are all great about giving it to me. Thanks so much!

Oh…and I also wanted to let you all know…it's not over yet. )

To Be Continued…


	13. Let Him Down Easy

Let Him Down Easy

Buffy got up out of her bed and looked around at everything to make sure she really was back. She looked at the picture that was on a stand by her bed, it was of her and Dawn. She was back. Then she ran into Dawn's room and saw that her bed was empty, but there, and there were empty sleeping bags all over her floor as well. She checked the other rooms also. They were all just as she had remembered them the night before except the rooms were all empty. At this point she knew that she was back to her time but she wondered why no one was there so then she ran downstairs.

She walked into the living room and saw no one. Next she went to the kitchen but again…there was no one there. Now she was beginning to get worried. She went to the front door to look at the paper and check the date just to be absolutely positive she was where she was supposed to be in time. She opened the door and picked up the paper, "Friday, April 25, 2003," she read aloud. She was exactly where she was supposed to be. So, where was everyone?

She closed the door. She was so confused. Usually she was the last one to sleep and the first one to wake up these days. She would wake up and then get the potential's up. Then they would all eat breakfast and start training. So, where was everyone and why hadn't they woke her up?

She walked back into the kitchen only this time she could hear noises coming from outside. She walked out the back door still in her pajamas with a confused look on her face. When she walked outside she saw half of the girls all in a line training with Faith at the leading position. She was teaching them new moves. The other half of the girls were with Robin on the other half of the lawn doing weapon's training. Willow and Xander were sitting on the porch observing when they saw Buffy come out.

"Well if it isn't little miss sleepy head," Xander said as he stood up to greet Buffy.

Buffy, still looking slightly confused, asked, "What's going on here?"

Willow got up with a bright smile on her face. "We decided to let you sleep. You usually wake up before everyone and when you didn't this time we figured that you were just overtired and needed the rest so we gave it to you."

Xander and Willow smiled at her so proud of themselves for being such good friends. "We know…we know…you don't have to say it…we're the best," Xander said as he looked at Willow.

Buffy smiled at them graciously. "Thank you," she said with gratitude evident in her voice. She just smiled brightly. She was happy to be home. She had been through quite a lot during her little trip but she had a lot of work to do. Buffy was so busy being so happy to be home that she forgot to make sure that things had gone exactly back to the way she left them. She had to make sure that Willow didn't quit magic and that Angel didn't end up staying.

Her face turned from happy to worry as she asked Willow, "So…Will…are you going to be doing any spells today or anything? You know…to help with the training and all."

Willow looked at her with confusion. "Umm…," she said as she thought very hard to figure out exactly what Buffy was trying to ask. Then her face turned from confused to worried. "Was I supposed to? Did I miss something?"

Buffy just smiled. She knew that if Willow reacted like that everything was ok. "No…its ok…never mind," Buffy said reassuringly.

Xander was also confused now. "Umm…what was that about Buff? Kind of an odd question to ask."

Buffy was about to tell them what had happened but she decided against it. She thought it would probably be better if they just didn't know. "Nothing…don't worry about it." They still looked at her with confusion so she decided to change the subject, "Where's Dawn and the others?" she asked looking around.

"Dawn and Andrew went to get some supplies…like…food," Willow said all of the sudden looking very hungry.

"And Anya and Giles went to try and figure out more about the First from Anya's sources," Xander added to fully answer Buffy's question.

"Cool. Sounds like you guys have this all under control. What do you all need me for?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Well personally I always vote we keep you around for the company. It would just be weird without you," Xander joked.

The three friends smiled at each other and then Buffy asked, "Spike in the basement I'm guessing?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yeah…he's being mister loner, 'doesn't talk to anyone or come upstairs at all' guy."

Buffy laughed a little. "I figured. I'm gonna go see what he's doing. Later guys." She walked back into the house.

She opened the door to the basement and walked about half way down the stairs and stopped. She saw Spike working out with his punching bag. He had his shirt off and sweat was dripping down the side of his face. As soon as Buffy saw him she realized something that she didn't realize before her little adventure.

Before she had been sent back in time she was starting to feel like she might have feelings for Spike. She respected him and he was becoming a good man…but…she knew now for sure what her feeling towards Spike where. She did have feeling for him, but not the kind of feeling that he had for her. She loved him, but as a friend.

She knew that she could never love him as anything more then that partly because of they're history and because she saw him as a good friend and the other part was because she knew she could never love anyone but 'him.' She knew that Angel was the only man, or vampire, she could ever love and nothing was going to change that, not even the fact that they couldn't be together.

But, he did look pretty damn hot down there covered in sweat with his shirt off. Yes, the sexual attraction was still there but more in a friend's with benefit's kind of way. But even that couldn't be. It wouldn't be fair to him.

She walked down the rest of the stairs towards the obviously frustrated vampire. When he saw her coming he threw one last punch sending the bag flying off its chain and then stopped and looked at her. He had longing in his eyes and Buffy knew this was going to be harder then she thought. She walked over and sat on his cot.

"Hey there…what did it do to you?" Buffy asked as she shrugged her head in the direction of the fallen punching bag.

Spike looked at the bag and then back at Buffy. "Looked at me wrong," he joked.

Oh boy, Buffy thought, he was making jokes. He usually doesn't make jokes unless he's uncomfortable. "I see," Buffy said trying to show a smile.

She was right. Spike was uncomfortable because he could sense that something was up with Buffy. He didn't know what it was but he could tell that it wasn't something good. He sat down on the bed next to her. "So…what's the news?" he asked hoping she would just get strait to the point.

Buffy smiled and looked down at the ground. She knew she had to just get right to the point but she paused for a second. She didn't even know why she was about to bother telling Spike how she feels. She had told him plenty of times before that he had no chance with her but yet she felt like she needed to tell him how she felt once more. She took a deep breath and started to explain. "Spike…I've kind of been thinking about a lot of things lately…and…there's just something that I need to clear up here."

Normally this would be the time Spike would start getting excited. The things Buffy were saying would normally make him think that maybe she was going to tell him that she finally felt the same way about him as he felt for her. But he could sense in her voice and the way she was acting that this was not going to be the case. He sighed, "Right then…shoot."

Buffy looked at him and continued. "Spike I just wanted you to know, and I mean honestly truly know how much you mean to me. I never even really realized how much you meant to me until I really thought about it. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that…well that I feel safe with you."

That was the kiss of death and Spike knew it. Now it was his turn to look to the ground. He knew what was coming. Buffy continued, "I mean…like I feel close to you. I feel like I can tell you anything. When we're in fights together I trust you to have my back. I don't even really know exactly how to explain this and I think I'm doing a really bad job trying," she said as she laughed a nervous laugh.

Spike lifted his head up and tried to muster up a smile. When he finally got it he said softly and understandingly, "Its ok Buffy. I think I know what you're trying to say."

Buffy looked at him with a little bit of shock in her eyes. She didn't expect him to take this as well as he was. He really had changed. "You do?" she asked with a half smile.

Spike smiled back at her, this time with a real smile. "Yeah love…I really do, it's ok," he said actually sounding like he meant it.

Buffy's smile grew. "You truly are an amazing friend Spike." Then she paused for a second and then continued where she left off, "And you're an amazing man."

With these words Spike looked at her in shock. Ever since he had become a demon of the darkness he had never been called a man let alone an amazing man. Buffy saying what she had said meant more to him then she could ever imagine.

The two friends just sat there and smiled at each other just enjoying the comfortable silence.


	14. Fight, plus Win, equals World Not Ending

Fight + Win World Not Ending

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter. I probably could go farther with it and go into the whole battle with the First but I just loved how Joss Whedon did it in the actual show so much that I would never change it for the world. This last chapter is set after Buffy takes out Caleb. Since Buffy told Spike how she felt he isn't there at all in my version. My version is the same setting and everything but obviously I've changed what happens. I hope you all enjoy the end of my story and I just want to say thank you to everything that has constantly kept up with the story and given reviews. It really means a lot to me.

It's a few days later from the last chapter and Buffy has just killed Caleb. She and Angel are walking out of the tomb.

As Buffy and Angel walk out of the tomb Angel takes Buffy's hand. When they get outside they just stand there for a few minutes just smiling at each other.

Buffy finally breaks the silence but still with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here? I mean not that I'm not happy to see you cuz I am but…what's up?"

Angel, also still smiling, answered, "A little birdie told me that you might be in need of some help."

"So, I guess that means you know then…about the First and everything," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Angel's smile started to fade. "Yes," he said as he turned his head and broke away from her hand. "Buffy, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me? I would have been here sooner."

Buffy's smile was now gone as well. "I…I didn't want to bother you I guess." She didn't want to tell him the real reason why she hadn't called. After her little adventure to the past she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing Angel only to have to have him leave again.

Angel glared at her disappointingly. "Buffy," he said with a stern voice as he walked towards her and lifted her chin, "you wouldn't have been bothering me…trust me."

Buffy smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess I know that but it's just…well I thought it would be too…hard," she finally got out.

Angel frowned. "I know," he said as he turned and sat on a gravestone, "It's hard for me too Buffy…but this is important and I need to be there with you." He pulled out a necklace with a large gem in the middle of the design and a long golden chain. "See," he said with a smile, "I'm supposed to be with you in this fight."

Buffy looked at the necklace with confusion. "What is it?" she asked as her nose shriveled up in slight disgust at the obvious fashion disaster of a necklace.

Angel shrugged his shoulders in response. "Honestly…I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm supposed to wear it in the fight. It's supposed to be worn by a champion, someone more then human."

Buffy smiled. For some reason when he said that this necklace was meant to be warn by a champion she thought of Spike. She knew that she couldn't have Angel in this battle. She would be too distracted and plus…what if her army failed? Angel would need to set up a second front and take over the battle.

Angel looked at Buffy slightly confused. He could see that something wasn't right. He thought she would be excited, happy that he would be fighting with her side by side but she didn't look excited or happy. "What is it?" he asked her.

"You can't be in this fight and you know you can't," Buffy said commandingly.

Angel didn't like the commanding tone of Buffy's voice. He wasn't one to take orders. "What are you talking about? This may be your town now Buffy but this fight is just as much mine as it is yours. I work for the common good too you know," he said with a snappy tone.

Usually Buffy would jump right on that and snap back. She would normally call him on the fact that this isn't really his fight but for some reason she found his defensiveness kind of…cute. She smiled at him and giggled a little which he didn't seem to appreciate. "Look…I know that you just want to help but you'll be more of a help by not being in the fight. I need you back in L.A. preparing to set up a second front if mine fails."

His frustration subsided. She had a point and he knew he wasn't going to be able to argue with her on it so he changed the subject. "Fine…but…who's going to wear this then?" he asked as he held up the necklace. He knew what the answer was going to be and there was just the slightest bit of jealousy in his voice even though he tried his hardest not have any.

Buffy could sense the jealousy and smiled slightly annoyed. She answered his question, "You know who's going to wear it and don't get all jealous on me here because…"

Angel interrupted her. "Me? Jealous of Spike? No way," he said with a nervous smile.

"As I was saying," Buffy continued looking just a little bit annoyed, "You don't need to be jealous of Spike…there's nothing going on between us to be jealous about. We're just friends." She smiled brightly, "good friends."

A look of relief immediately appeared on Angel's face. He smiled, jumped off the grave stone and walked towards Buffy. "Friends huh?" She nodded her head. "Friends are always good, you never can have too many friends," Angel said as his smile grew.

Buffy's smile also grew as they leaned in towards each other. Their lips met with extreme passion. Both savoring every moment of they had together. When they parted they still had their heads leaning against each others and their arms around each other. "So…what happens now?" Angel asked her with a little bit of worry in his voice. Coming back to see her was hard. He really shouldn't have kissed her. But then again…she kissed him first in the tomb.

Their heads parted and their hands were now intertwined in each others. Buffy smiled. "I fight…I win…the world doesn't end," Buffy responded, "at least that's the plan." She knew that wasn't what he really meant but she didn't know what to say about the actual question. When could either one of them ever truly answer that question? They never could in the past and this time wasn't really any different.

"It's a good plan," Angel said with a small laugh and then he added with a confident voice, "You're going to win Buffy. There's no doubt in my mind."

She smiled and looked away for a minute blushing slightly. Then her smile started to fade. "I'd better go." She pulled her hands slowly away from his. "I'll keep you posted on the situation with the first." With that she turned around and started to walk away. She wanted to kiss him again and tell him how much she loved him but she knew it would just make things that much harder so she just walked away.

Angel watched her walk away with small tears starting to form in his eyes. "Good luck, Buffy," he said softly. He waited until she was completely out of sight before leaving the cemetery himself. After they were both gone the cemetery was quiet. Not a sound could be heard.

Angel is back in L.A.

It had been a few days since his visit with Buffy in the cemetery. Since that night Buffy had called him everyday giving him updates on the situation with the First. The last time he had talked to her she had told him her plan and that they were going into battle the next day, which was yesterday.

He was getting very worried. He knew that she was going into battle and he hadn't heard from her at all. He had seen on the news that Sunnydale had been taken off the map…literally, and he worried that she didn't make it out. He knew that she was strong and that she very well could have made it out but he thought it very unlikely.

As he sat at his desk he heard a knock on his office door. Thinking it was just Fred or Gunn he emotionlessly said, "Come in." When she walked in he couldn't believe his eyes. "Buffy?" he said with surprise and happiness in his voice as he stood from his desk.

She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "I fought, I won and the world…still here," she said as she looked around as if to show him that the world didn't end.

He smiled the largest smile he could muster, walked over to her and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before.


End file.
